Superstar
by PeopleWatching
Summary: Callie Torres is a world famous actress, what happens when she meets a perky, blonde haired, blue eyed surgeon.
1. Chapter 1

Callie's Pov

The plane journey to Seattle wasn't entirely comfortable. Even though I flew first class it didn't stop people from staring. Don't get me wrong, I love my job and I love my fans, but sometimes it's a little over whelming when people gasp because I walk in a room. I could always buy my own private jet, but I've never been one to splurge on such luxuries.

Now that the three hour ordeal is over, I'm more than excited to be here. I signed on for a new movie in which I play an Orthopedic surgeon. For the role they wanted me to shadow a surgeon and as soon as I was told that I would be spending the next month at a hospital I knew it was the perfect opportunity to see some old friends and was instantly nagging my manager to let me come to Seattle Grace.

Of course I haven't told Mark and Addison that I'm coming. We met in a bar almost 15 years ago. They were med students and I was just starting my acting career. Mark spent half of the night trying to flirt with me before he realized that I was way more interested in addison, too bad she's as straight as ruler, and we've all been best friends ever since.

I can never really plan on when I come to see them, so I always make it a surprise. It usually goes well, except for the time I walked in on Mark and his latest conquest, that image has been burned into my eyes for all of eternity.

As soon as I walk through the front doors of the hospital I am immediately recognized. My publicist always jokes that I should wear a wig and sunglasses when I go out in public, maybe I should reconsider that suggestion.

I've been here a few times before and find my way up to OB fairly easily. As soon as I turn the corner I see Addison hunched over the nurses station reading charts.

Walking up behind her, I whisper in her ear "Any hot doctors in this place?"

"I don't know who you think you're talking too, but-" She immediately cuts herself off when she turns round to look at me "CALLIE! What are you doing here?"

She pulls me in for a hug so tight that I struggle to breathe. When she finally lets go and gives me a questioning look I answer her "I'm shadowing a surgeon for a new role, so I made them send me here so I could spend time with you and Sloan."

"Wait, does that mean you're staying here? For how long?" I don't think I've ever seen her this excited.

"A month. So if there's anyone in your guest room I suggest you kick them out because I'm not paying for a hotel when we both know I'm just going to get drunk and pass out on your couch." We both laugh at how true the statement is and she assures me that I'm welcome at her home.

We spend the next hour in her office catching up before she gets paged 911.

"Sorry Cal, it's an emergency."

"No worries, I need to go find mark anyway. Let him know that his best wingman… woman, is back in town." We share one more laugh and then she leaves and runs down the corridor.

As I make my way down to plastics I hear mark before I see him.

"I don't care how long you had to wait in line. You got my order wrong. Now go back and fix it!"

I turn the corner to see Mark having a stare down with a couple of interns while waving around a coffee cup. The boy doesn't take long before he gives up and looks away. When he does, he locks eyes with me. His eyes grow wide and his mouth goes slack before managing to stumble out a few words "You're… you're Callie Torres."

At this, Mark turns around. "So I've been told." is the only reply I can give before Mark swoops me up into a big bear hug. "Torres, what are you doing here?"

"I'm doing research for a new role and thought I'd surprise you." The smile on his face must match mine because I can feel my cheeks starting to hurt.

"Well I'm very surprise. Does Addison know you're here?"

"Yeah, I went to see her before I came here."

"Wait, what? You went to see Red before me?" he says taking a step back and feigns being hurt.

I know he tries to act like he's just joking, but I can tell it bothers him a little. "Don't worry Markie. I knew she would be paged to save babies which meant that I would have more time to spend with you." I smile and him and give his shoulder a light punch before turning to the interns that are still standing and staring at us. "Mark, aren't you going to introduce me?"

Mark rolls his eyes before doing what he's told "Cal, the blonde is Stevens and he's Karev." he states, giving a slight wave of the hand "Stevens, Karevn, this is Callie Torres."

The boy, Karev, now over being star struck gets a small smirk on his face and I know something dirty is about to come out of his mouth just before the blonde stick her hand out in my direction "It's great to meet you Miss Torres, i'm a huge fan."

 _Great, I really hope she isn't one of the stalking kind of fans,_ I think to myself. I give her a smile and take her hand "Please, just call me Callie, or Torres is fine too."

There is a small awkward silence before Mark finally cuts in "Torro, you got time for lunch?"

"Yeah, sure. I don't need to start stalking surgeons until tomorrow, so today I'm all yours."

At this Mark smiles before leading me to the cafeteria.

I spend the whole day switching between Mark and Addison, while one is in surgery I spend time with the other, that is until both of them are called into surgery at the same time. At this point I decide to head back to addison's and unpack. I went to her apartment straight from the airport and used her spare key to drop my bags of so all my stuff is already there.

When I get in the elevator I press the button for the ground floor and pull out my phone to see I have two missed calls from my manager. Just as the doors are about to close, an arm slams through and stops them making my head snap up to look...

 **This is my first fanfiction, so bear with me please and let me know what you think. Also if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know. I have some ideas of where I want to go with this, but your input would be nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona's Pov

It's only 11am and it's already the day from hell.

I started off the day by sleeping through my alarm resulting in me being twenty minutes late for work. Luckily, it was fairly quiet when I arrived so I had time to get a coffee, which I immediately spilled all over my shirt when an intern ran into me. It was then that all hell broke loose with a four car pile up with multiple DOAs. And after four hours of surgery on an eleven year old boy, my patient also died.

So here I am, sulking in the attending lounge, working my way through post ops when Teddy walks in and I can instantly tell what's wrong just by the look on her face. "You loose your patient too?" I ask her. Already knowing the answer.

She sighs and plops down on the couch next to me. We just sit in silence for the next five minutes with her head resting on my shoulder.

"You hear that Callie Torres is in the building?" Is the first thing that Teddy says.

At this I turn to look at her giving her a quizzical expression "That's true? I heard some of the nurses talking about it earlier, but I though they were just gossiping like usual."

"Some of the nurses seen her with Montgomery this morning. And I think she's with Sloan right now."

"Hmm. Wonder what she doing here."

"No idea, but she's hot. Maybe she can give you a good ol' fashioned pick me up. You look like you need it."

I slap her arm and laugh "Thank Teds, but I have a good ol' fashioned appendectomy to get to." I say as I start to stand up. "Never been so relieved to have such a simple surgery after the day I've had."

Teddy gives a small smile to show that she understand and then I leave to go scrub in.

–

"Time of death, 2:47"

I don't know what happened. That's a lie. I know exactly what happened. She got a blood clot. But that's not the point. It was a simple appendectomy and she died.

Ripping off my scrub cap and storming out of the OR I get to the elevator just as it's about to close. I shove my arm in and the doors open again. Out the corner of my eye I can see that there's someone else in the elevator already, but i'm in too much of a bad mood, so I just slouch against the wall in the back corner

Callie's Pov

She's definitely a doctor. I can tell by her scrubs. She's beautiful, and that little scowl on her face is adorable. If she wasn't in such an obviously bad mood I would've made a move, but clearly now is not the time. So instead we just stand in silence waiting for the elevator to stop.

Suddenly the lights flicker off and the elevator stops with a jolt.

I stand confused for a second, when I hear "Of course." being mumbled by the girl next to me and she pulls out her phone. "And no fucking signal either."

I try pressing the emergency button on the wall, but nothing happens. After a couple of minutes of trying to figure out what to do, we both just give up and sink to the floor.

It's dark and eerily quiet until I here faint sniffles coming from my left. I turn to look at the girl, but in the blackness I can't see anything. "Are you ok?" I ask, a little apprehensively.

A small chuckle escapes her lips before answering "Yeah, i'm just having a bad day."

I contemplate my next question, not wanting to annoy her "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's a long story." She practically whispers.

"Well, I don't think this elevators going to move anytime soon, so we have some time to kill."

She sighs again before telling me about her day. She tells me in great detail about her surgeries and although I don't understand most of what she's saying, I listen intently because she obviously needs to prove to me and probably herself that it wasn't her fault that they died.

While she was talking her sniffles turned into sobs, but now she has finished I can tell she's starting to calm down.

"I'm really sorry about your patients." Is the only thing I can come up with.

"Yeah, me too. I just want to go home and sleep, but I still have a 12 hour shift left. If today has been any indication it's fair to say it's going to be rough."

There's a slight pause in our conversation before I think of something else to say.

"I think you need some hot chocolate juju."

At this she laughs "How do you know about the juju? I thought that was Addison's thing."

"Who do you think told her about it?" I respond with a laugh. "I didn't know you were friends with Addison."

"Dr. Montgomery? Yeah, we're not that close. I'm friends with Mark Sloan so the three of us go out for drink sometimes."

Her answer slightly stuns me considering Mark and Addison had never mentioned it to me.

"Really?" It's more of a statement than a question. "I've known Mark and Addie since I was in my twenties."

I'm not sure how long we are stuck in the elevator, but we spend the rest of the time sharing stories of our mutual friends and it doesn't seem long until we start moving again.

When the lights turn on and the doors open I'm the first one to leave. "Well this was fun, well… about as much fun as being stuck in an elevator gets." We share one move laugh just before I leave. "By the way, my name's Callie."

"Arizona." She answers with a smile before the elevator doors close between us.


	3. Chapter 3

Callie's Pov

These 3 weeks have went by in a blur. I'm shadowing Dr Ramirez, who keeps going on about how badass she is, and honestly I think i'd have to agree. In one week alone I witnessed her save two legs and an arm that I thought would definitely have needed to be amputated. I have discovered that she can pretty much make any bone out of titanium. And in direct quote from her, she is most certainly "A superstar with a scalpel."

Today there was a huge trauma involving a fire and a collapsed building. So right now I am glued to the OR gallery watching six surgeons dancing around each other. It's fascinating watching all these people work. I'm really starting to think if I wasn't an actress I would probably be a surgeon. Everyone is so in control. They move around each other with such precision. Making sure everything is done properly and in the best interest of the patient. There have been a few disagreements, but I think they all know what they're doing now and it's pure magic.

After god knows how many hours, the surgery was successful and everyone who isn't on call heads to the bar across the street for celebratory drinks.

Mark and Addison joined us at the bar and haven't stopped pouring drinks down my throat. I'm having too much fun to stop, but I know I'm going to have the worlds most aggressive hangover in the morning.

It's around 1am when a flash of blonde hair catches my attention. Turning from my conversation, I make eye contact with the head of pediatrics. I've worked with her multiple times the past few weeks, apparently kids break A LOT of bones.

We've been mildly flirting with each other, but nothing serious has come of it, but now that I've had more than a few drinks I am feeling very confident.

She orders a drink at the bar before coming over to sit at a table with Mark, Addison and myself.

"Hello, Calliope." She says in a flirtatious voice and winks at me. Usually, I would have been furious at Mark for telling someone my full name, but coming from her it sounds like pure music.

"Arizona." I smile at her. We both just stare at each other and I think its the most intense three seconds of our lives. That is until Mark interrupts.

"Hey Blondie, Torres has been here three weeks and she needs to get laid." He leans over and bumps my shoulder with his. "Wanna help pick someone?"

"Mark, I don't need to get laid. And I don't need you picking someone out for me. I'm perfectly capable of finding hot women myself." I say as I get up to go buy the next round of drinks.

When I get back to the table the three surgeons are huddled round and whispering to each other.

"What are you doing?" I ask, sitting the drink on the table.

Addison is the first to speak. "We have picked out three potential women for you to choose from."

"You're kidding. Did you not just hear what I said about NOT needing you to find me someone."

"You'll like our choices." Is all Mark says and I know that i'm not going to win this argument so I just roll my eyes and let them continue.

"We'll go in descending order. In third place, we chose the girl at the bar with black hair and tattoos" Mark starts off.

I study her for a second "Nice ass, but she's too doom and gloom. Pick someone happier."

The three of them agree with me before Addison continues. "Pick number two is the red head in the white shirt, over by the jukebox."

Again I consider it before answering. "Think I'd prefer a blonde."

Mark protests at this answer, "Cal, she's hot and since when have blondes been your favorite?"

"I've always liked blondes and yeah she hot, but she's not the hottest girl here."

Arizona butts in before Mark tries to protest again, "Ok. How about contestant number fun," She winks and has a small chuckle at her own joke and points to a table "how about the girl sitting there. Seems happy and is blonde."

"Her eyes are grey and boring. Pick someone who's eyes are bright, blue and sparkling." Is my immediate answer. I know Mark is annoyed because he mumbles something and heads to the bathroom.

Addison coughs to get my attention and signals me to come closer. "What about Robbins? She's perky, blonde and has blue eyes." She suggests in a hushed tone.

I turn my head to look at Arizona who's laughing at a couple people on the dance floor. Her dimples and laugh make my heart beat faster and it is a struggle to pull my eyes away to look back at Addison.

"There's no way she'd go for it." I tell her. A huge smile spreads across Addison face before she says "Don't worry. That's what Mark and I are here for."

Arizona's Pov

I thought I'd been drunk before, but never like this. I feel like a college frat boy. Mark and Addison keep buying shots and at this point I'm downing them like water. And since being asked to help pick out someone for Callie to go home with, all I can do is think about a hot and sweaty Calliope Torres writhing beneath me.

So now I'm drunk and horny and dancing with Callie really isn't helping. The way her hips move is hypnotizing. We started at a safe distance apart, then my hands on her hips, but know all modesty has gone out the window and we are basically grinding on each other when Mark comes over.

"You guys really should get a room. People are starting to stare." And then he walks away to continue flirting with some girl.

Callie's Pov

Someone groans in pain next to me and I hiss at them to show my disapproval and hope that they shut up.

I slowly open my eyes and realize that I don't know where I am. I know I'm in Seattle, but I'm neither at Addison nor Mark's.

When I roll over onto my side I'm blinded by a sea of blonde curls. Brushing them out of the way I see Arizona facing me with a look of confusion and pain, which pretty much describes exactly how I'm feeling.

"Don't take this the wrong way, because I'm sure it was great. But do you remember what happened last night?" Her voice is barely audible, which i'm grateful for because anything louder would only make my head hurt more than it already does.

"I remember there was music and dancing. And alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol." It's really the only thing I remember. I'm pretty sure other stuff happened, including having sex with Arizona considering I'm naked and lying in her bed. But I really dont remember any of it.

Before either of us can say anything else there is a piercing ringing noise coming from some where in the room.

There's a collective groan of pain from both of us and I fumble to get up and look for the source of the ringing.

It turns out the ringing is from my phone and I answer it noticing that it's a call from my publicist. "CALLIE TORRES, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" I pull the phone, and the screeching voice of April Kepner, away from my ear.

"Not so loud. What did I do?" I mumble and hope she won't shout again.

"Turn on the TV and turn to channel 3."

Looking around the room I can't see a TV so I pull the sheet off of Arizona, wrap it around myself and walk into the living room. I hear Arizona's bare feet following me. A picture of Arizona and I making out outside of Joe's bar fills the TV screen and I freeze.

"Actress Callie Torres was spotted outside a bar in Seattle with this mystery woman last night. There have been a number of rumors about the actress's sexuality, but I think this image answers our suspicions."

I turn off the TV not wanting to hear or see anymore and lift the phone back to my ear. "April what do we do?"

"First thing's first, who's the girl?"

I suddenly feel very exposed knowing that the topic of conversation is in the room. "Erm, Arizona Robbins. She's a pediatric surgeon at Seattle Grace."

"Where is she now?"

I turn around to find a naked Arizona standing in the doorway with an unreadable expression. _DAMN, she has an amazing body._ I think to myself. "She's… uh… I'm still with her."

"YOU SLEPT WITH HER?" I feel guilty knowing how stressful this will be for April.

"I...err… I think we did. I don't actually remember." I mumble over the phone.

"Let me speak to her."

"April, No!"

"If you don't remember what happened, maybe she does. Put her on the phone. NOW!"

Knowing better than to argue with an angry Kepner, I move slowly towards the naked blonde. "My publicist wants to talk to you."

Arizona's Pov

That was me on the news? It could've been any blonde because there was no face, but it was me. I know what my own ass looks like and that was a picture of Callie Torres with her hands most definitely on MY ass while we made out.

"My publicist wants to talk to you." Callie looks nervous and slightly scared. I have the urge to comfort her, but I'm not sure of our situation just yet and take the phone from her.

"Hello?"

"The infamous Dr Robbins. I assume you've seen the news?" I've never met her before, but I know she's mad.

"Yes. I have."

"What do you remember about last night? And did you have sex?"

 _Woah. Straight to the point._ "I remember being at the bar with Callie, Mark and Addie and that we drank a lot. And Calliope and I made out a lot, but I really don't remember anything. Apart from some hazy memories of taking my clothes off."

Before anything else is said there is a loud banging on the front door and Callie goes to answer since I'm still standing stark naked. "Mark? What are you doing here?"

Hearing Callie say that Mark is here, I shriek and run behind the couch to try and cover myself, but I'm not quick enough and he's already in the room. He smirks and winks at me."Nice rack."

"Suck it Mark. Why are you here?" I asked. Not knowing wether I'm more mad or embarrassed.

"It was compliment, no need to be so rude. And I needed milk, and since I live across the hall I thought I'd just use yours. Didn't think Torro would still be here though. Nice work, Cal." He give Callie's shoulder a slight punch and I can tell she's about to bite his head off. "Wait. You live across the hall from each other?"

"Did I not tell you that? My bad." Mark casually says and goes to the kitchen to get milk.

I take this chance to grab my robe from the bedroom and when I return I find him and Callie talking in the living room again.

"If you're across the hall do you have any idea what happened between me and Arizona last night?"

At this, Mark starts laughing. "You were so wasted. Addison made me drag you two home since you were basically having sex on the dance floor. And then again in the taxi. And against the front door. But once you were inside I left you to enjoy yourselves, but about 10 minutes later I heard a crash and someone screamed so I came to check if you were okay." Callie looks at me to see if I remember any of this, but I shake my head and let Mark continue. "So anyway, I came to check on you. Cal, you had red wine spilled all down you and Arizona was lying on the floor laughing surrounded by shattered glass and the rest of the wine that was in the bottle. By the time I had cleaned it up, you had both stripped of your wine covered clothes and passed out in the bed."

Callie and I look at each other with the same expression. "So we didn't have sex?"

Mark starts laughing really hard. "You really don't remember any of last night? No you didn't have sex, but I'm pretty sure you would've if it wasn't for the wine fiasco."

I feel relieved, but slightly annoyed that I could've had sex with Callie Torres, but didn't. After a couple seconds, I notice I still have Callie's phone and hand it back to her. Apparently I forgot to hang up because she starts talking into it.

"April, did you hear all that? Yeah, we didn't…. Ok, I will…. I'll call you later… Ok, bye." She hangs up with a relieved sigh. "Thanks Mark, You can go now." And he does. With the last of my milk.


	4. Chapter 4

Arizona's Pov

Mark left, leaving Callie and I alone in the living room. I'm not really sure what to say to her, but having her standing naked in nothing but my bed sheets really isn't helping.

"I'm kind of disappointed we didn't have sex, because I'm pretty sure it would be unforgettable." I have to say that Callie's boldness surprises me, but it's incredibly hot. She walks towards me with a predatory look in her eye and I think my knees are about to buckle. "I mean I'm hot and I'm phenomenal in bed."

"You're also very modest." I retaliate with a smirk.

"That I am." She winks at me and steps closer again. "And you're hot and seem as if you'd be pretty incredible yourself."

"How very observant of you." I feel as if there's a magnetic force pulling me towards her.

She lets go of the sheet covering her and it drops to the floor. I can't help, but marvel at her beauty and I'm pretty sure I'm drooling. Putting her hands on my hips and pulling me flush against her, she whispers "The universe has lead us to this situation and it would just be wrong to waste it."

I lick my lips lips and practically breathe the words "Who am I to deny the universe of what it wants." before crashing my lips against hers.

Callie's Pov

I run my tongue against her bottom lip and am immediately granted access. Her mouth is hot and wet and her tongue is equally as eager as mine as she battles for dominance. My hands drop to her ass and I lift her up. She wraps her legs around my waist and I turn and press her against the wall.

Her hands move to my breast and when she starts playing with my nipples a guttural moan escapes from my chest. I use one hand to untie her robe and start laying sloppy, open mouth kisses on the newly revealed flesh. I start sucking on her pulse point and I'm pretty sure there's going be a bruise, but she doesn't seem to care and neither do I, so I just continue my assault.

I trail my hand down her stomach until I reach a patch of curls. The scent of her arousal reaches my nose and it's intoxicating. I press my finger hard against her clit and when her hip buck she bites down hard on my shoulder, adding flames to a wild fire building in my core.

I'm just about to slide my finger into her when the song 'Achy Breaky Heart' starts piercing the air. She growls in frustration before dropping her legs from my waist and walking to her bedroom. Following her, I see her angrily pick up her phone. "What do you want Teddy?" She practically spits into the phone. I walk up behind her, wrap my arms around her waist and start to nibble on her ear. She sighs and makes a "Mmmmm" sound which is obviously heard over the phone because she starts moaning at Teddy again. "Shut up, you're not my mother… I'll be there in 15 minutes."

Her last sentence makes me stop what I'm doing, knowing that our playtime is over. When she hangs up the phone she gives me an apologetic look, "I'm late for work."

I give her an understanding nod and kiss her one more time before getting my stuff and leaving.

Arizona's Pov

Since this morning with Callie I've been angry and horny all day. People have been avoiding me knowing that I can be pretty mean when I'm in a bad mood. Teddy isn't helping with the situation. Just her presence is annoying me since she was the one that interrupted us.

It's lunch time and I managed to find a quiet table alone in the corner. I hear a tray being placed down next to me and before I can tell them to leave me alone, they speak. "Your ringtone is Achy Breaky heart?" and she laughs. Knowing it's Callie, I look up and the smile on her face sets my heart alight.

"No, It's only my ringtone for Teddy. She's a cardiothoracic surgeon. It seemed fitting that you wouldn't want her to break your heart." She laughs at my answer and it's music to my ears.

"That's clever. What would your ringtone be for me?"

"I'm not sure. Give me your number and I'll think of one later."

"Very smooth Doctor Robbins." She smirks and I can't help conceal my smile.

"I try my best." My phone is lying on the table so she picks it up and enters her number. Handing me my phone back, she leans over and whispers in my ear "Call me, and we can finish what we started this morning." A kiss on my cheek and she leaves the table. Leaving me hot and flustered with images of this morning running through my mind.

I've been trying not to call Callie since the minute she gave me her number, but it's getting increasingly harder ever time I think about her. Her lips, her legs, her ass. God her ass is amazing, and those breasts. What is she doing to me.

I've had enough of pretending I'm not needy. I'm just going to call her. I pull my phone out and press call before I have a chance to change my mind and after three rings she picks up.

" **Hello?"** Her voice sounds even deeper and sexier over the phone, if that's even possible.

" **Hey, Callie. It's Arizona"**

" **Ah, Dr Robbins. I was wondering when you'd call."** I can practically see her smirking from here.

" **Isn't there some kind of rule about celebrities giving their numbers to strangers."**

" **I've seen you naked, you're not exactly a stranger, Dr Robbins."** I've most definitely seen you naked as well.

" **If I'm not a stranger why do you keep calling me Doctor?"**

" **It's hot. And it lets me play out my fantasies."**

" **You have fantasies? Anything I could help you out with?"**

" **You're playing with fire Robbins."**

" **I'm not afraid of getting burned."**

I hear her chuckle. I can't even see her and she's killing me with her hotness. **"I'm at Mark's right now, so if you're not busy I could come over? And we could..."**

" **Sorry Calliope. I'm still at work."** Disappointment drips off of every word.

" **How about later then? We could make it a date."** Wait. What? Did I just hear her right?

" **A date?"**

" **Yes. I can't exactly take you out anywhere without 100 photographers** **following** **, but I can cook. I'll make you dinner, we can watch a movie and then we'll see what happens."** If she's nervous I can't tell because she never let's her voice falter.

" **Sure Calliope. I'd love that. My shift ends at 6."**

" **Ok Dr Robbins. I'll see you then."**


	5. Chapter 5

Arizona's Pov

My shift ended later because of an incoming trauma. I texted Callie to let her now I would finish later, so now it's 8pm and I'm running home to get changed.

I'm still outside my apartment when I hear Music. I was assuming it was Mark, so I'm really surprised when I walk in to find Callie dancing around my kitchen.

 _Driver roll up the partition please_ _  
_ _I don't need you seeing Yoncé on her knees_ _  
_ _Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up_ _  
_ _We ain't even gonna make it to this club_

Callie's hips moving around the kitchen is the hottest thing I've ever seen. She starts singing along with the song and I'm doing everything I can to stop myself from pressing her against the worktop and having my way with her.

 _Now my mascara runnin', red lipstick smudged  
Oh he so horny, yeah he want to fuck  
He popped all my buttons and he ripped my blouse  
He Monica Luwinski'd all on my gown_

 _Whoa dere daddy, daddy didn't bring a towel  
Oh, baby, baby we better slow it down  
Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up  
And we ain't even gonna make it to this -_

She turns around and notices me staring. "Like what you see?" She smirks and raises her eyebrow. God, that damn eyebrow will be the death of me.

I take my jacket off, fling it on the stool at the breakfast bar and walk towards her. "Not that I'm not loving the show, but what are you doing? I'm not mad, just shocked. When I came home from work I wasn't expecting a hot latina actress dancing in my kitchen."

"I was going to make you dinner for our date, but then you said you'd be late home. I thought you'd be starving so if I made it here then you would be fed quicker and we could start our date."

"2 birds, 1 stone." I pick up a spoon and try to taste whatever she's making, but she slaps my hand away and makes me wait. "How did you get in here anyway?"

"Mark." she shrugs.

I laugh and jump on the worktop and sit there waiting for dinner to be ready."So tell me about yourself?"

"I'm in every tabloid magazine. I'm sure you already know everything"

"Ah, so it's true. You're having an affair with Brad Pitt!" She laughs at me and throws a carrot slice at my face. "Seriously though, I want to know about you."

She gives a reluctant sigh before walking over to me and standing in between my legs. "I grew up in Miami with my parents and sister Aria. My father owns a branch of hotels and my mother is an extremely religious woman who spends all her time at home or in church. My sister is the family favorite, she went to law school and got 'a proper job'." She pauses and starts mindlessly drawing patterns on my thigh with her index finger. She keeps her head low, not looking me in the eye when she says the next bit. "I came out to my family when I was 22 and I haven't spoken to any of them since."

I'm slightly stunned and don't know what to say, but before it gets awkward she snaps out of her daze like nothing happened. "Now tell me about you Dr Robbins. I want to know where the name Arizona came from."

I want to ask her more, but I feel like family is a touchy subject for her so I just carry on with the conversation. "Most people think I was named for the state, but it's not true. I was named for a battle ship. The U.S.S. Arizona. My grandfather was serving on the Arizona when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor, and he saved 19 men before he drowned."

Her eyes widen, "Woah, I was expecting something like you were named after the state you were born in or something."

"No, I'm from Iowa, so that wouldn't really make sense." She laughs and all I want to do is stare at her beauty.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

I don't even try to deny it. "You're just so beautiful." She blushes at my answer before carrying on with the conversation. "What was it like growing up in Iowa?"

"Oh, I didn't grow up there. I'm an army brat. My dad was a Marine Corp, so we used to move around a lot. We never really stayed in the same place longer than a few months, sometimes we were lucky and managed to stay at the same school for a year, but that was really it."

"What about your friends?"

"I have my brother, Tim, he is my best friend. We never stayed anywhere long enough to get close to people so after a while we didn't try and just hung out together. We're closer than most siblings are, but it works for us."

"Where is he now?"

"Iraq, he joined the army, following in my fathers footsteps. They wanted me to join as well, but I was never good with violence, but I still wanted to save people so I became a surgeon." I feel like I'm rambling, but Callie actually looks interested in what I'm saying. "Anyway, enough about me. When will this food be ready? It smells great."

She gives me a smile before turning around and walking to check on the food. "I think it's just about done. Can you grab us some drinks?"

I pour her a red wine and a white for myself and take them to the living room. Callie follows me carrying the two plates of food. I sit on the couch and when she bends down to hand me my plate she leans in and places a gentle, but firm kiss on my lips. "Sorry, I've just been wanting to do that since you walked through the door." She blushes and adverts my eyes. I never through I'd describe her as adorable, but she really is. "Next time, don't wait so long." She gives me a smile before sitting down and starts eating.

Callie's Pov

I was a bit nervous about just showing up and making dinner at her place, I wasn't really sure how she'd react, but it seemed to go down well. After dinner, we decide to watch a movie. She picks Titanic and I'm pretty sure it's because she wants to see Kate Winslet naked.

We sit next to each other on her couch. I have my arm over the back, my hand resting on her shoulder and she has a bowl on popcorn on her lap. We share side glances at each other and she laughs when I miss my mouth and drop popcorn down my shirt. Before I can get it myself, she reaches over and put her hand into my cleavage to retrieve it and then pops the piece of pop corn in her mouth with a smile. "You just stole my popcorn!" I exclaim and throw a piece from the bowl at her. "You want it back?" it's an innocent question, but I know she is anything but innocent. I nod my head to answer. Opening her mouth, she sets a piece on her tongue and leans her head towards me. Her lips meet mine and when I open my mouth she slides her tongue and the popcorn into my mouth before quickly pulling away. "Thank you." I say with a grin while I chew. She just laughs. I grab the front of her shirt to pull her towards me. When her lips meet mine I waste no time and run my tongue along her bottom lip and she immediately opens them. With my hands on her hips, I pull her forward and she moves to straddle me.

After a couple minutes of grouping each other, she reaches down between us and tugs on my shirt. She breaks the kiss and looks into my eyes asking for permission. Before I even finish nodding my head, the shirt is off and im sitting in my bra. Her lips immediately attack the newly revealed flesh and I throw my head back, letting out a guttural moan of appreciation.

I run my hands up her back, pulling her shirt up with them. She pulls away from me just enough to let me pull the shirt over her head and then her lips are straight back on me. She moves from my neck up to my chin and back to my lips. Our kisses are full of teeth and tongue. I move my hands to her breasts and start moulding them. She breaks the kiss, leaning her forehead against mine. I hear her breath hitch and open my eyes to see her biting hard on her bottom lip.

I slide my hands around to her back and start playing with the clasp of her bra. I stop, not knowing how far she wants to take this. She senses my hesitation and reaches her arms back to unclasp the bra herself. She sits up and lets the material drop onto my lap. My mouth starts watering and I lick my lips before attaching them to her right nipple. I lightly suck and flick my tongue over it, loving the way it pebbles in my mouth. I bite down, giving a little pain with her pleasure, before running my tongue back across to sooth it. I repeat the process a couple of times while rolling her left nipple between my thumb and forefinger before switching sides.

I let go of her nipple with a satisfying popping noise and I start trailing sloppy, open mouth kisses along her clavicle and made my way back to her mouth.

"Ca-Callie?" I hear through Arizona's strangled breathing.

"Mhmm?" I hum with sucking her tongue into my mouth.

"I need you." She tries to say while I keep puling at her lips.

I lift her off of me and lay her flat down on the couch. I quickly rid her of her pants so she is lying in only her white, lace panties. I spread her legs and lean my head down, pressing my nose right against her arousal and inhaling her scent. "Fuck you smell good."

"Callie please." She whimpers. I take this as my cue and hook my fingers in her waistband pulling down, leaving her fully naked on her living room couch.

I hook her legs over my shoulder before taking a long lick up her dripping wet folds. I moan at the taste and the vibration makes her hips buck against my mouth. I use one hand to pull apart her sex and attach my lips to her throbbing clit while my other hand holds her down.

I lightly suck on her clit before inserting 2 fingers into her. Her legs are over my ears, muffling any sound, but I hear a high pitched "Fuck" and smile into her core. I quickly find my rhythm. Pumping in and out at a steady pace while my tongue and lips play with her clit and it isnt long before I feel her walls spasming around my fingers. "Callie. Fuck. Yes. I'm gonna- Uh!"

I feel her collapse against me. I pull out my fingers and she whimpers at the loss of contact. I let her recover while I lap up the juices flowing out of her. When I'm satisfied with my cleaning job I move back up to her face and kiss her, letting her taste herself on my tongue, a contact in which she moans at.

When her breathing starts to regulate and she opens her eyes the first thing she says is "How do you still have your clothes on?" I laugh and give a slight shrug before I move to kiss her again.

Things get heated quickly and before I know it I'm following her naked ass out of the living room. "Where are we going?"

"My room. I need to repay you."


	6. Chapter 6

Arizona sits alone in the attending's lounge. She's been staring at the same piece of paper she's been reading for the last 10 minutes and tapping her pen on the table.

"What you thinking about?"

Arizona jumps at the intruder and her hand grab her chest "Jesus Teddy. Don't do that."

"Sorry. But seriously I can see the wheels in your head churning a hundred miles a minutes"

Standing from the chair, Arizona starts pacing back and forth. "It's Callie. She left this morning."

"Are you horny or something? I'll go page nurse Tia or someone and get them to meet you in an on call room."

"Teddy no! That's not the problem. Well it's kind of the problem. I want sex, but I want sex with Callie."

"Callie must be good if she's only been gone a couple hours and you miss the sex already."

"Is it bad that I miss it? Miss her? We're not even serious. I mean, we're not even exclusive yet. She could be on that plane joining the mile high club for all I know. I really hope she isn't though. Just the thought of anyone touching Callie makes my stomach churn. I'm not the jealous type, I'm not even allowed to be jealous right now. Callie isn't my girlfriend. She can do whatever she wants. I can too. Maybe I will call Nurse Tia, she was fun... But she's not Callie. Damn it. What has she done to me? I'm DR. Arizona Robbins. I don't get in relationships. I have hook ups and one night stands. I don't catch feelings and I especially don't catch feelings for world famous actresses who are constantly traveling-"

"ARIZONA!"

"What!"

"You're about to walk a hole in the carpet. Stop pacing. And stop rambling, you need to breathe. Damn girl, you got it bad."

"What am I supposed to do? I've never felt like this about someone before."

"Does she feel the same way?"

"I don't know. We don't talk about how we feel."

"Then call her and ask."

"Are you crazy?! I'm not asking her that! You're honestly no help at all." With one quick sweep of the desk, Arizona gathers her things and storms out.

"Call her!"

Arizona Pov

I've been in surgery for a good 2 hours now and it's given me time to think. I know I should be concentrating on the surgery, but it's routine and currently going smoothly so it's ok to be spending some time with my thoughts.

 _You're sexy sexy._

 _I've got things I wanna do to you_

 _Make me Make me_

 _Make my tongue just go do-do-do_

Shit! That's my phone. I'm pulled from my thoughts by the loud music and knowing who it is I ask one of the scrub nurses to answer it and put it on speaker.

" **Hey, it's Cal"**

" **Hey, I know I could tell by the ringtone"** I blush when I say this because I'm surrounded by colleges and that song definitely isn't appropriate for work.

" **Ah, so you managed to pick one for me."** I hear her chuckle and I'm reminded just how much I miss her. Stop it Robbins! **"Where are you? You're echoing a bit"**

" **I'm in the OR, you're on speaker so watch what you say."**

" **Oh ok, Hi everyone!."** I laugh at the hello she get's in reply, especially from the over eager Alex Karev next to me. " **I won't keep you long, I just wanted to tell you about a very interesting article I read on my flight. Guess who just got named this years hottest woman?"**

" **Jennifer Aniston?"**

" **You physically pain me sometimes, I hope you know that."** I can't help but laugh at how adorable she is. **"You are currently dating this years hottest woman! You should be very impressed with yourself Dr Robbins"**

"Damn Robbins, you got game" I hear Karev mumble next to me. I smirk knowing that he's right.

" **I guess we both should celebrate then."**

" **Of course! I need to go phone Mark now and rub it in his face. I'll let you get on with your surgery."**

" **Ok, I'll call you when I get home tonight. Enjoy being hot."**

" **Baby, I've always been hot."** I can hear the smirk from here as she hangs up the phone and I can already tell that she's not going to forget about this for a while.

Callie's Pov

It's my first day of press back in LA and my second day of being the Hottest Woman. To be honest I don't really care, I just love that now when Mark brags about how hot he is I'll be able to shut him up.

I've been awake since 5am getting my hair and makeup done and 'listening' to Kepner recite my itinerary for the day. I know that she know's I'm not listening, but I think it helps her get organized and do her job so I just sit quietly and wait for my coffee to kick in.

It turns out that my first stop is _The Ellen Degeneres Show._ I'm pretty happy with this. Ellen is always a good laugh and there are definitely worse talk shows I could be starting the day with.

I'm greeted onto the show by a loud round of applause and the song _Work it out_ by _Beyonce_ playing. I probably dance for a little too long, but it's the Ellen show, I'm allowed to dance.

"It's so great to see you again! What is this? The 100th time you've been on the show?"

"101 maybe? I don't know" We have the same sort of joke every time I'm on the show

"How are you?"

"I'm great, really great. I just got back in LA so I'm planning on catching up on some much needed sun."

"Ah, that's right you've been in Seattle for a few weeks. What was that for?"

"I was doing research at Seattle Grace Hospital for a movie I'll be filming soon. I have some friends in Seattle that I don't get to see often, so I got to mix business with pleasure while I was there."

"Another great movie I'm sure. Do you're friends work in the hospital?"

"Yeah they're surgeons. Addison and Mark. I've known them for a good 15 years now."

"Wow. Meet anyone else while you were down there?"

I give a nervous laugh because I know where she's going with this. "Erm… I suppose I met lots of people. A lot of new faces around town since the last time I was there."

"Anyone in particular? A blonde perhaps?"

I really wish I had mentioned what I wasn't wanting to talk about before this interview. I'm usually pretty open, but that's because I usually have nothing new to share about my personal life.

"I uh… maybe." Again I laugh and give a nervous smile hoping she'll drop the subject.

"I won't pressure you too much, but there have been a lot of accusations made about you love life recently. Anything you're wanting to resolve or set the record straight?" I have a chuckle at the word "straight" because I know what she's hinting at and I'm anything but.

"I'm just trying to be around the people that make me happy."


End file.
